1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved design of an elastic tension member. The invention relates in particular to tension members used for towing purposes or as start-cords used in connection with surf boards, or as tieing devices for goods. The invention also relates to a method for producing the aforementioned elastic tension member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elastic tension ropes and straps have long been known in the art and have often been used in connection with V-belt drives. They are not suited for towing vehicles. This also holds true for start-cords used in connection with surf boards for raising the sails from the water, or for ropes used for securing goods, such as crates, onto vehicles. No load limits are usually set for such elastic tension members; this may easily result in the distortion or tear of such members. These conventional elastic tension members cannot be properly used for towing vehicles either, because in such cases the tension members may become overstretched and the restoring force too vigorous, so as to cause jerky movements and impact forces. A sail may be raised from the water properly and with ease only if the start-cord used therefor is elastic at the beginning of the raising operation and becomes stretched thereafter. Similarly, when transporting heavy goods, such as crates, on vehicles, the safety achieved is better if the tension member remains elastic only within predetermined limits of the load.